


Family And A Home

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: The Undramatic Lives Of Fictional Creatures [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, minhyuk is a werewolf, real family + found family, these kids are a disaster but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Minhyuk is glad to be away from a place where he’s less than what others want him to be, but it would also be nice to see his parents on his birthday. The only problem is making sure his assortment of strange housemates don’t scare them off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152683656590/family-and-a-home
> 
> I didn't actually know when his birthday was when i started writing this.
> 
> my jokes are terrible and I am sorry.

As a child, growing up around werewolves, Minhyuk never felt quite like he was good enough. Having a human mother made other- ‘purebred-’ werewolves see him as less than them. Though they never made him leave, despite that, it was clear enough in the way they spoke to, and looked at him.

When Minhyuk left to live among humans instead, his parents stayed there. While they treated Minhyuk differently, they never acted in such a way towards either of his parents, so they stayed for the sake of safety. When Mihyuk left and found himself somehow living with a strange group of other people humans didn’t believe exist, he wondered what he would do when his birthday came.

In the past he’d return to his parents, despite not wanting to see the other werewolves. Now, though, he dreaded going back even more. Having people who treated you as an equal tended to make it harder to tolerate people who didn’t.

Jooheon had offhandedly mentioned the idea of Minhyuk inviting his parents over, instead of going back to them. At the time they’d both dismissed it- Jooheon being disappointed when he realized, since he’s ghost, that Minhyuk’s mother wouldn’t even be able to see him- but now Minhyuk was considering it more.

There are six people who Minhyuk needs to ask about that, though. Six people who he lives with that might have a problem with that. So- at dinner while those who can eat, do- Minhyuk brings it up.

“So, guys,” Minhyuk starts, getting their attention, “how would you feel about guests?”

“Guests?” Hyunwoo repeats, head tilting.

“Oh, are we talking about your parents?” Jooheon asks, from where he floats next to the table.

“Yeah.”

“Your parents? I don’t see why not.” Hoseok shrugs, stuffing food into his mouth.

“Aren’t one of your parents human?” Changkyun asks, seemingly the only one concerned.

“My mom, yeah.” Minhyuk nods. “Is that a problem?”

“No, but maybe I should leave?”

“It should be fine,” Kihyun says, shaking his head. “Jooheon and Changkyun are the only ones who having a human around might be a problem for, anyway.”

“Her husband is a werewolf,” Hyungwon hums, thinking, “so she at least knows about stuff humans don’t. Saying there’s a vampire as warning should be fine.”

“Or, the vampire can leave for a couple days?” Changkyun offers again. “I don’t want to get in the way of Minhyuk seeing his parents.”

“Then I’d feel bad!” Minhyuk sighs. “It’s fine. I’m sure you have enough control to be around a human for a couple days.”

“I’m more worried about her opening our fridge to a bunch of blood packs.”

“We’ll move them,” Kihyun says. “I have some savings, we can buy a small fridge for them and put it in your room.”

“Then,” Hyunwoo speaks, gaining everyone’s attention. “Jooheon is the one to ask.”

“Oh yeah.” Minhyuk looks up, hopeful.

“I expect you to at least tell her I say hello.” Jooheon nods. “I’m used to people not seeing me, it’s fine.”

“The house ghost says hello. Got it.”

“Use my name, at least!”

“Do you know if your parents have favourite flowers?” Hoseok interrupts them, smiling.

“Lilies, I think? I should know this…” Minhyuk frowns, thinking. “Wait, why?”

“I’ll grow some flowers to give them.”

“Let me help. At least let me say I helped.” Hyungwon raises his hand.

“Say you helped? You can help easily enough!”

“Yeah, but you’ve got this covered. Being a flower spirit and all.”

“You’re one too!”

“The flower line is fighting, I never thought I’d see the day.” Jooheon grins when they frown at him.

“Flower line?” Hyungwon asks.

“We fight!” Hoseok argues, before realizing that’s not something he should be arguing about.

“I think,” Hyunwoo speaks again, “that covers everyone? It’s not like I or Kihyun have anything particularly that’ll change interacting with a human.”

“She wont see your wings?” Minhyuk motions to said wings. The lavender feathers the only evidence remaining that he’s an angel.

“I’m used to that.”

“It’s decided then.” Kihyung nods, standing up. “Let’s make arrangements so they have somewhere to sleep.”

 

Arrangements turn out to mean kick people out of their own rooms and into each others. There are only three to start with- ignoring the living room, bathroom, and kitchen- and everyone shares a room with someone else. Minhyuk’s room- which he shares with Hyunwoo- had the door replaced for his transformations and is thus the quietest. So they decide to give that one to Minhyuk’s parents. The beds are pushed together and desk pushed to the other side of the room.

That brings the problem of where Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are going to stay.

The arrangements had been Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hoseok, Changkyun and Hyungwon. Though some spent less time in their rooms than others- it was rare for Hyungwon to actually be in his- they still needed the space.

“Well,” Changkyun hums, thinking, “It probably make sense for one of you to end up in Kihyun and Hoseok’s room, but, maybe both of you should.”

“Both of them?” Hoseok looks offended. “What about your room! Don’t stick us with two extra people!”

“Actually I was thinking you should stay in our room.” Changkyun motions between himself and Hyungwon. “For the same reason I share a room with Hyungwon in the first place.”

“Right… wait why is that?”

“You don’t know?” Hyungwon gives a soft laugh and Hoseok frowns. “Flowers. We’re the most likely not to make his vampire senses go ‘whoops time to panic’ or something like that.”

“I’m glad my ‘vampire senses’ sound like someone making a very minor mistake instead of trying to make me murder.”

“Well, I guess we’re agreed then.” Kihyun nods.

“You just want rid of me,” Hoseok gasps, mocking offense.

“Yeah.”

“We’re ruining their marriage,” Minhyuk gasps, “Hyunwoo what do we do?”

“They’re not married.”

“You can’t just play along?”

“They’re not allowed to be married. Hoseok can’t be group dad.”

“What?” Minhyuk laughs, gasping as he tries to speak. “Y-yeah that would be a tragedy.”

“Rude.” Hoseok sighs. “Fine. I’ll stay in their room.”

 

Minhyuk’s father, being a werewolf just like Minhyuk, has a heightened sense of smell. So when Minhyuk leads his parent’s into the apartment, he frowns and looks worriedly at Minhyuk. Neglecting to totally warn his parents exactly what his roommates were may not have been his best idea, but he was scared they wouldn’t visit if he had tried explaining.

“Why does it smell like blood? And burning?” His father asks, while his mother just looks confused by the question.

“Um… that would be the vampire and demon.”

“The what?!” His mother gasps, hand going up to her mouth.

“Well-” Minhyuk freezes, when he can see Jooheon floating behind his parents heads. Jooheon mouths questions and Minhyuk tries hard to ignore him. “I have a vampire and a demon as housemates.”

“Are they… nice?” His mother asks, softly.

“Yes!” Minhyuk nods. “Kihyun is basically our m- second mom- and Changkyun asked if he should leave because he didn’t want to upset you.”

“Well… they do sound nice.”

“Right…” His father looks less convinced. “How many flowers does this house need? Don’t all the smells bother you?”

“Actually the flowers are Hyungwon and Hoseok. They’re plant spirits. They also live here.”

“Okay…”

“And, um, Jooheon wanted me to tell you hello, mom.”

“Jooheon?” His mother tilts her head, confused. “I don’t know Jooheon.”

“No, he also lives here, sort of… but you wont be able to see him.”

“I sure live here alright. Living. That’s what I’m doing.” Jooheon laughs. Minhyuk’s father spins around, while his mother doesn’t hear a thing.

“A ghost?!”

“Surprise?” Minhyuk smiles, nervously.

“A ghost?” His mother gasps, spinning around without seeing anything. Then, she pauses. “Oh, is that who I wont be able to see?”

“Yeah.”

“Hello, Jooheon. Sorry I can’t see you.”

“She’s taking this surprisingly well.” Jooheon hums, tilting his head in thought. “I think you should introduce them to the others. You know, maybe, get them out of the entrance way.”

“Living around werewolves makes your suspension of disbelief fairly high,” Minhyuk says, then motions his parents further into the house. “Guys my parents are here, don’t be weird!”

“Your talking to the wrong group of people.” Hoseok says, standing from his seat on the couch to make his way over. He bows and shakes hands with both of Minhyuk’s parents. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hoseok.”

“Nice to meet you,” Minhyuks mother smiles. Minhyuk’s eyes narrow. A little too much.

“Nice to meet you, Hoseok.” Minhyuk’s father echos the sentiment, smiling but less than his mother.

The others gather around, close to being a line, ready to greet them.

Hyungwon steps forward with flowers, which he hands to Minhyuk’s father after the man gives him a look. Hoseok gasps, accusing Hyungwon of stealing his work, and Minhyuk’s mother laughs at the halfhearted argument.

Kihyun greets them politely, bowing and telling them if they need anything while they’re here they can ask him. Hyunwoo does nearly the same, though his words are softer.

Jooheon properly greets Minhyuk’s father and apologizes for startling him. Then has Minhyuk echo that sentiment to his mother. Changkyun greets them politely, giving each a somewhat vague compliment.

Minhyuk can’t help but sigh in relief when greeting’s are over with. Now he could just enjoy seeing his parents for a weekend.

 

Minhyuk was determined to not only spend time with his family, but with his housemates as well, during his post-birthday weekend- since they arrived on his birthday and were staying for a few days. In theory that wasn’t so hard, watching movies together or having dinners was a simple enough idea.

It was actually having everyone around and not having the conversation be a total mess that was the problem.

The decision then, is the spend time with- at most- two of the others and his parents at any given time.

Which is how he ends up watching a terrible werewolf movie with his parents, Changkyun, and Jooheon. Though his mother couldn’t see or hear Jooheon, Changkyun was doing an okay job as a go between for the two while Minhyuk was focused on trying to see if his parents liked them.

“Is anyone else really concerned with how many people the werewolf in this movie has bitten?” Jooheon asks, frowning.

“Maybe bites don’t turn in his movies universe?” Minhyuk shrugs.

“I think they said it did, though.” His father shakes his head. “So reckless.”

“Wait so they do in real life?” Changkyun frowns.

“You didn’t know?” Minhyuk’s mother laughs. “You’re talking about werewolf bites, right?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun nods. “Sorry. They turn?”

“I’m offended you don’t know that about my kind, Changkyun.” Minhyuk puts a hand to his chest.

“You don’t know if vampire bites turn.”

“I- what of course I do…” Minhyuk pauses, then whispers to Jooheon. “Jooheon do vampire bites turn?”

“I can see him too!”

“Oh yeah.”

“They don’t.” Minhyuks father says, quietly while facing Minhyuk.

“They don’t!” Minhyuk repeats, grinning.

“You’re right, but I also heard that.”

“I take it vampires have good hearing?” Minhyuk’s mother laughs.

“And like, every other sense. It’s sort of annoying,” Jooheon adds, despite going unheard by her.

“And every other sense, which is annoying according to Jooheon,” Changkyun, says frowning. “What’s really annoying is being incorporeal so I can’t hit him.”

“Get Kihyun.” Minhyuk laughs when Jooheon gasps in offense. “What? You didn’t tell me the answer so I’m betraying you.”

“I didn’t know you’d become so cold.” Minhyuk’s father shakes his head and Minhyuk laughs.

“It’s the others fault.”

“You were like this when you got here!” Jooheon points accusingly at Minhyuk.

“He was like this when he got here, Jooheon says. Which is true. We aren’t to blame I promise.” Changkyun has just finished the words when Minhyuk throws a pillow- his arm rest- at him.

“Traitor.”

Minhyuk’s mother laughs, hand over her mouth. Minhyuk’s father shakes his head, smiling. Minhyuk decides things are going well.

 

In theory Hoseok and Hyungwon are the easiest to deal with. In theory, also, pass times that werewolves usually have in their human forms are a good way for both flower spirits, werewolves, and Minhyuk’s human mother to all do the same thing.

What are basically over-sized flower crowns are about as hard to make as actual flower crowns, are something that werewolves make either as a way to spend time with their families, or as something to keep with them as a sign of who they are, when in their werewolf forms.

To his credit, Hoseok actually tries to make one in the same way as Minhyuk and his family. Minhyuk’s mother takes to teaching Hoseok, while his father ends up absorbed in making his own. It’s Hyungwon where the problem lies. Minhyuk had told him own to make one, then left him to his own devices, only to find Hyungwon cheating.

“You can’t use your plant powers to do this!”

“You didn’t say that.” Hyungwon shrugs. Minhyuk’s father laughs and Minhyuk frowns.

“I didn’t think I had to!”

“You did.”

“He has a point.” Minhyuk gasps at his father, who shrugs.

“Are you taking his side?”

“No…”

“Dad!”

“I think it’s cool,” His mother says, smiling. “Besides, didn’t they grow these for us in the first place?”

“Mom.” Minhyuk whines, to apparently everyone’s amusement.

“I wish I had thought of it.” Hoseok looks down at his own attempt, which is sloppy at best.

“Can’t just… one of you take my side.”

“It’s efficient,” His father argues, shrugging.

“No Minhyuk is right, we should do it properly.” Hoseok nods, pointing at Hyungwon. “So start over.”

“You just want to get me back for giving them the flowers without you.” Hyungwon frowns.

“Duh.”

“I’ll take it,” Minhyuk says, grinning. “Thanks Hoseok.”

“I’ve got you back, sometimes.”

“Sometimes.” Minhyuk’s father repeats.

“That’s the best I can ask for around here.” Minhyuk sighs.

“Is it?”

“No, they’re on my side.”

 

In actual practice, Kihyun and Hyunwoo are the easiest to deal with, arguably. Hyunwoo doesn’t have a rude bone in his body, and is very polite. Kihyun, on the other hand, is just incredibly responsible, most of the time. The five of them make dinner together.

“We can use bread crumbs-”

“No.” Kihyun cuts Hyunwoo off. “No bread.”

“We are not doing this again!” Minhyuk holds a hand up. “Please, my parents are here they don’t need to hear the bread argument. Bread crumbs are in lots of things, too.”

“Bread argument?” His mother asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Who doesn’t like bread?” His father asks, crossing his arms.

“Minhyuk, your father is a lovely man.” Hyunwoo nods to himself, as if confirming the fact.

“Fine,” Kihyun sighs. “Bread crumbs. Who’s going to tear the bread apart for that?”

“I’ll do it!” Minhyuk raises a hand.

“You just want the easy job.”

“Yes.”

“That’s about how he was at home, too,” Minhyuk’s father notes.

“He told me he cooked at home.” Kihyun glares at Minhyuk. “I was lied to.”

“I am not a liar.” Minhyuk holds up his hands in defense.

“But you don’t cook,” His mother says, frowning.

“Mom!”

“The truth is out,” Hyunwoo says, sighing. “Minhyuk, I’m disappointed.”

“What are you, my dad?” Minhyuk pauses, then points to his actual dad. “No wait that’s you.”

“I’m disowning you.” His father laughs at the horrified look Minhyuk gives. “I’m kidding.”

“At least we know he has parental figures here, as well.” His mother laughs.

“I’m an adult,” Minhyuk mutters.

“That’s up for debate,” Kihyun says, laughing when Minhyuk looks offended. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You’re more responsible than half the people in his house.”

“Thank you!”

“Which to be fair, isn’t saying much.”

“I’ll still take it.”

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Minhyuk’s father smiles. In turn, Minhyuk throws his hands up.

“I don’t need to be taken care of!”

“The full moon’s say otherwise,” Hyunwoo says, genuinely sounding concerned.

“Other than then!”

“Oh.” Minhyuks mother pulls Minhyuk into a hug, suddenly. “I forgot, you’ve been dealing with those without other wolves now.”

“I’m okay.” Minhyuk laughs off her concern.

“Are you?” His father eyes him, worried.

“Yes! He makes sure I eat,” Minhyuk points to Kihyun, then to Hyunwoo. “And he makes sure I have bandages and anything else I need. Hoseok used to always bandage me, but it’s not just him now. Oh, Changkyun sometimes makes it so I don’t feel any pain while healing, and Hyungwon grows medicinal plants. Jooheon distracts me until I can rest. I heal just fine.”

There’s a pause, before his mother laughs. “Sounds like you’ve made a lot of good friends.”

“You wouldn’t need that if you were around other wolves but…” His father pauses, shaking his head. “You seem happier here.”

“Minhyuk is a good kid- or, guy.” Kihyun laughs at the annoyed look Minhyuk gives him. “Sorry. You’re very young from my perspective.”

“You’re just old.”

“You-”

“He’s not wrong.” Hyunwoo laughs when Kihyun smacks him. “What? So am I.”

“Now, children, don’t fight.” Minhyuk backs out of the room when Kihyun turns to glare at him. “Ha… ha.”

 

When Minhyuk’s parents leave, he finds himself both sad and relieved. The expectation that he’ll miss his parents is joined in his chest by the feeling of relief to no longer have to worry about his parents and his housemates being around each other. Though, his parents seemed to like all of them, Minhyuk still can’t shake the nervousness that had been sitting in his mind.

“You’re parent’s are nice,” Kihyun says, smiling when Minhyuk drops down onto the couch, having seen them off.

“Yeah.”

“I can see where some of your habits came from.” Hyunwoo smiles, nodding to himself.

“Do I act like them?” Minhyuk looks up, tilting his head.

“Not really,” Changkyun is the one who answers, shrugging, “but the way you move is similar.”

“You watching me move?”

“Why did you find a way to make that weird?”

“It’s a little weird,” Jooheon adds, laughing when Changkyun frowns. “Changkyun’s right though. You speak like them, too. A little.”

“They raised me, of course I do.” Minhyuk shrugs the comment off.

“They’re worried about you.” Hyungwon sets a hand on Minhyuk’s head. “Should we have promised to take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Usually. Besides, they already think you will.”

“They’re right,” Hoseok notes, humming. “At least when you need it. You’re arguably one of the more responsible people here.”

“Kihyun said that too.”

“Kihyun is right.” Hoseok high-fives Kihyun, when Kihyun raises his hand.

“Finally, someone acknowledges it.” Kihyun sighs, content.

“If that’s all it took to make Kihyun happy I would have said so years ago.” Minhyuk laughs. “Wait I didn’t know you until a year ago.”

“You would have told me before we met? Dedication, that is.”

“I’m very dedicated.”

“Would you say, you’re loyal?” Changkyun asks, leaning back in his seat.

“I guess?” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow in question.

“Loyal like a… dog.”

“I’m murdering Changkyun.”

“Don’t get blood on my floor!” Jooheon calls.

“Jooheon!” Changkyun gasps.

“Yeah, blood is a pain to clean.” Hyunwoo, of all people adds.

“Thank you for supporting my decision, I’ll make sure to kill him outside where no blood can get on our floor.” Minhyuk nods.

“I can’t wait to have a room to myself.” Hyungwon hums, smiling.

“Wow, you’re stone cold.” Hoseok laughs, in turn Hyungwon shrugs.

“Rest in peace.” Kihyun puts a hand to his chest.

“I’m going to haunt all of you.”

“Ghost buddies!” Jooheon grins.

“Hey, when he’s a ghost then he can hit Jooheon.” Minhyuk holds up his index finger, emphasizing his words.

“I changed my mind. Minhyuk no murder.”

“Too late.” Minhyuk sighs. “I already bought a shovel.”

“You’ve been sitting here the whole time!”

“I’m talented like that.”

“This is out of control.” Hoseok sighs.

“This is par for the course.” Kihyun shrugs.

Minhyuk doesn’t commit any murders, but he does fall into bed with a smile on his face. Unrelated to the murder prospect, he’s really happy. With seeing his parents, with the people he lives with, with his life in general. Minhyuk is really glad he made the decision to leave behind the werewolves he grew up beside, to end up here.


End file.
